


Remembrance

by Arkanna



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkanna/pseuds/Arkanna
Summary: Chase is reminded of another day very, very long ago.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. Only 'tsune is mine.

“You are conflicted My Lord,” a soft voice intruded gently.

Chase Young stood atop part of a recently completed bulwark, his hands behind his back. Dressed in robes of a rich dark green and black chased with golden embroidery. There was a flash of maroon at his throat when he glanced back at the approaching lady.

“It is a fool's errand,” he snorted at the new construction.

“You would question the Emperor?” the lady asked, coming to stand beside him.

“I would question any who would waste resources and manpower on such a pursuit,” he sneered. “If you wish to kill a serpent you simply cut off its head.”

“This is true, My Lord,” she replied as he turned to face her, “but first you must catch it.”

He glared at her, but her soft musical laugh reminded him that she was immune to his foul moods. They stared at each other a moment before he turned away.

“You did not come here to discuss this latest folly,” Chase growled in annoyance.

“No, My Lord. I did not. I came about your dream.”

“It was a dream nothing more,” he said dismissively.

“There is often truth in dreams, if you know where to look, My Lord,” her gentle voice easily carried over the noise from below.

“Oh? Then tell me, oh great sage, what truth is there to be had in that?” he asked derisively.

An amused light glinted in her eyes and Chase realized he had fallen into her trap.

“For all the life you have already lived, even you should know there is neither pure good nor pure evil. Even as light must prove darkness, evil will always be balanced by a small grain of good.”

“That is not what that dream was about,” Chase protested.

“But it is. You look upon Li Zhi and see a fey beauty you wish to possess. But, for perhaps the first time, you wish to be possessed as well. You see yourself a monster and cannot imagine one such as Li Zhi would not see you as such. So rather than act upon your instincts, you stand back and deny yourself the most fundamental joy of life—love.”

“Love?! How can I love? I sold . . .” he was stopped by a pale finger upon his lips.

“Even you realize a tiny spark of your mortal self yet remains . . . shielded and protected from the evil that befell you.”

“Of my own free will!” he almost shouted but fell silent at her look.

“Perhaps, but even you cannot deny there is still a tiny part of that naive Xiaolin monk hidden safely within. Do you not believe that I know all that you are Chase Young? Yet I stand beside you unafraid, as do Meilin and Xiulan.”

He turned angrily to face her once more.

“You belong to me, my property, my possessions, MINE!!”

She merely smiled at him, “Once, perhaps, but none of us see ourselves as such. Given an opportunity, Meilin and Xiulan might once have escaped and fled to the farthest corners of the earth to be free of you. Yet they have come to know you not as a tyrant but a dutiful master who has yet to realize the truth of his own heart. If you will remember, My Lord, I came to you of my own free will, knowing full well who and what you are. And as the oldest of your . . . possessions, I will remain as such, loyal until time no longer has meaning.”

He scoffed at her declaration, but she quirked a brow, “Do not doubt Chase Young. As the centuries of your existence weigh upon you, I will be ever present and when you have need of such things, I will be your memory as well.”

“I believe we have strayed from your original purpose,” he said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

“So we have,” she agreed. “Go, speak to the object of your desire and see what you might discover. I believe you will be well surprised.”

“Might I?” he asked, “and how do you know this?”

“Perhaps one has already spoken to the young Li Zhi.”

His sudden scowl was met with soft laughter as she turned to leave. “Perhaps one wished to know why her master suddenly developed a most curious shadow whenever he visited the Xiao-Hong Bao estate.”

“I will not dally with children,” Chase growled at her retreating figure.

She glanced coyly over her shoulder, “Li Zhi is 17.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Chase's eyes flew open and he found himself staring at his ceiling. The sun, just peeking over the horizon, bathed the room in the first soft rays of morning.

He sat up slowly, the last wisps of his dream fading, and ran his fingers through his hair.

“'tsune,” he grumbled to the night's shadows rapidly fleeing before the dawn, “why did you want me to remember Li Zhi?”

A sudden high-pitched scream broke into his thoughts.

“I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO, PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! CHHAAASSEEE!!”

“Spicer,” he groaned dropping his head into his hand for a moment, massaging his temples in anticipation of the headache he could already feel. With a small sigh, Chase rose to face a new day—and his new apprentice.

 


End file.
